A dream
by Jess Gates
Summary: Necesitaba quedarse despierto y verla por más tiempo, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a cooperar. El sueño lo amenazaba y él luchaba con fuerzas para seguir viéndola en aquella pequeña pantalla de su computadora. Era lo único que quedaba de ella. Sabía que no la volvería ver, pero se negaba a olvidarla, a negar que sucedió. Él la quería. No. La amaba...


**¡Hola! Esta es una pequeña historia que escribi hace unos dias con Ichirukiyui (una gran amiga y gran amante del ichiruki, pasen por su perfil tiene historias muy buenas). **

**Bueno los dejo con esta linda historia.**

* * *

Necesitaba quedarse despierto y verla por más tiempo, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a cooperar.  
El sueño lo amenazaba y él luchaba con fuerzas para seguir viéndola en aquella pequeña pantalla de su computadora. Era lo único que quedaba de ella. Lo único que podía ver para recordarla... ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto ya? Muy pocas para memorizar su perfección, demasiadas para no recordar cada segundo de ese vídeo. Era tan perfecta, cada expresión pixeleada de su rostro, cada mirada. Necesitaba verlo una y otra vez, era lo ultimo que le quedaba de ella. ¿Hacía cuanto que ya la había perdido? Había pasado tanto el tiempo que ya no le importaba.

Sabía que no la volvería ver, pero se negaba a olvidarla, a negar que sucedió. Él la quería. No. La amaba...

Pero eso fue otra parte de su vida que florece para luego morir. Nunca más la podría recuperar. Y se culpaba, claro que lo hacia. Noche tras noche luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, tal vez llegando a su limite solo para verla y recordar aquella parte de su vida; con la única intención de poder verla aunque fuera en sus sueños o en aquel vídeo... ¿Pero de que servía eso sí ella no regresaría a su lado?¿Había algo que pudiera hacer?

No supo en que momento acabó dormido. Y la vio... Ella estaba bajo aquel árbol y le sonreía, su corazón que creía ya muerto comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Era de verdad? Era su propio sueño y lo sabía muy bien, pero se veía tan real tan viva...

—¿Porqué me miras así, estúpido?—le preguntaba con una dulce sonrisa. No pudo soportarlo. Esa fue su perdición, ella era su perdición. Corrió desesperado, y en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, la envolvió en su cuerpo.

—Me hiciste esperar—le dijo mientras llenaba su frente de cortos y dulces besos. ¿Como era posible que fuera tan real? La tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, la podía besar nuevamente, ¿acaso importaba que fuera un sueño o que fuera realidad? Lo importante era que estaban juntos otra vez.

—¿Esperar?—de repente ella se apartó—siempre he estado a tu lado. Incluso sí no puedes verme, yo te estaré viendo y te protegeré. ¿Recuerdas?  
Él se sorprendió mientras los recuerdos de su despedida lo invadían finalmente podía comprender esas palabras, aquellas malditas palabras.

—Yo solo quiero estar contigo—le dijo él buscando abrazarla nuevamente. Quería estar con ella por siempre, sin tener que despertar. ¿Acaso solo los separaba la muerte?

—Yo no quiero que mueras—le dijo sosteniendo el brazo que la sostenía, casi leyendo sus pensamientos—.Quiero que vivas tu vida completa y cuando debas morir lo hagas con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Una vida sin ella no era realmente vivir para él. Rukia tomó su rostro con sus manos, lo hizo encararla y le limpio las lágrimas con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro—.Aquí estoy, Ichigo. Aquí estoy y siempre lo estaré. Estamos separados y somos distintos, pero vivimos..

—¡¿Pero como puedo seguir sin ti?!—le dijo viéndola con tristeza—¿Como vivir sin tu sonrisa, sin tus miradas? Dime como hacerlo.

—Solo hazlo, pudiste vivir sin mi antes ¿no?—le dijo con su tierna sonrisa.

—No es lo mismo—le dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar. No pudo verla a la cara por más tiempo. Sí la miraba, la tomaría y no la dejaría ir. Y sí hacia eso, en cuanto despertara volvería a llorar, sabiendo que fue un simple sueño.

—Ichigo...—La escuchó decir con un tono triste. Eso lo alarmo , pensando que la había hecho llorar.

—Rukia, no quise...-—dijo con tono preocupado hasta que un puño golpeó su cabeza. Y la violencia no se detuvo, pues Rukia lo golpeo con mas fuerza que la vez anterior.

—¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?—le gritó—¿Que no dije que siempre estaré a tú lado? Pensé que había quedado claro. Nuestro lazo no es algo que se pueda romper con facilidad, ¡así que tampoco puede separarse! ¿No lo ves? ¡Jamás estarás sólo!—la mirada que esa chica le dedicada era mucho mas que una simple mirada de enojo, era una mirada en la quería decirle tanto pero no sabía como hacerlo. ¿De verdad aquello era un sueño? Los golpes que le había dado se sentían muy reales inclusive mas que los que le había dado cuando aún estaba con vida.

—Te amo tanto—le dijo sin dejar de verla un tanto "embobado."

—Y yo a ti, tonto—le dijo acomodándose un poco el pelo.

—Entonces...¡No desaparezcas! ¡Por favor!—le suplicó. Pero ella se estaba desvaneciendo igual que como aquella vez. Ichigo la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, hasta que sintió que le correspondía el abrazo—.Por favor...—lloraba igual que aquella vez.

—Vive, Ichigo.—le susurró al oído—.Cuando me necesites, yo estaré ahí—le dijo para finalmente desaparecer...

El silencio en su cuarto era abrumador para cuando abrió sus ojos. Faltaba ella, faltaba su risa y faltaba su belleza. Ella era todo... ¿Como iba a cumplir su promesa? ¿Como iba a poder vivir sin ella?

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Un rewiew siempre sera agradecido eternamente.**

**Jess**


End file.
